Watashi no chīsana ponī yūjō wa tsuyo-sa
by L33t Horo
Summary: Naruto is send to Equestri by an accidental discharge of magic... due to Pinkie Pie's... Pinkie PIe-isms... now he has to adapt to this new world, or will he look for a way back home?


Watashi no chīsana ponī yūjō wa tsuyo-sa  
My Little Pony, Friendship is strength

Chapter 1: Home is where the heart is and where friendship blooms

It has been a few months since the failed mission to retrieve Sasuke…

Naruto was training once more with Jiraiya, the perverted sage, but as usual he just was tired…

He had friends, but people well still weary of him… and to add the machinations of Danzo on top of it, making sure that the failure looked like it was Naruto's own fault.

"Hey, Ero-senin… can I ask you a question?" Naruto said as he stopped to get a breather.

"yeah, what is it brat?" Jiraiya said as he took a swig of his sake to pass the time.

"I need an honest answer; can you give it to me?" Naruto said once more.

Jiraiya blinked, Naruto looked serious, so his goofy persona was out of the window.

"Sure thing, ask away" Jiraiya said as he sat down.

"Am I really needed in this village? I know I am a jinchuriki and what it entails, but do they only see me as a weapon and not as a person?" he asked.

Jiraiya was taken aback by such a profound question.

"I know my friends care for me… but, am I a danger to them, my mere presence attracts so much danger… I mean, look at what I brought… Akatsuki… they are so strong, and to be honest… I am a bit weary now… and I am bad at controlling my chakra and using it most effectively… not to mention about the chakra cloack… you tried to hide it, but I could see the injury… if I leave… I could protect them all, and come back when I am strong enough" Naruto said.

Jiraiya grunted, he was right, however as much as a pain in the ass as Naruto was, he was his godson, and a good student, he had to give him the answer.

"Yes, it WOULD be better, but I can't allow you that… if something happens to you, a lot of people would suffer, you might not realize this, but the people who care for you, though not as many as you'd wish, would be saddened if something like this happened, besides, where would you go? You have no contacts to use and regardless of how much luck you have, you can't just rely on it, and Akatsuki operate all over the place, they have a lot of contacts and they would find you eventually. No, you best forget that idea…" Jiraiya said "You can't really run from them… and unless something happens to warp you into another world entirely its best you stick with me"

Famous last words…

**Ponyville**

"SPIKE! Come over here please!" a purple colored pony with a horn (an unicorn) said

A small dragon waddled to her, "Yeah Twilight? What is it?" the dragon asked.

"We are going to try this spell, this is like my teleporting spell, but it's more powerful, I need you to get me something to use as a catalyst to focus on, I need you to stay close to see if it works tough" Twilight said.

"Right… I will get that whirlpool cake that made, would that work?" Spike asked.

"That would be perfect… ok, go and make it fast spike" Twilight said

Spike got what was needed and left for a clearing close to Applejack's farm… he placed the cake in a dish, And left it on a rock. He then shot a small jade-green flame up to the sky to signal Twilight.

"Ok… here I got… concentrate… uggh!"Twilight said as her horn shone brightly in an ethereal purple hue.

Then something appeared from behind her.

"HEY TWILIGHT!" a voice yelled out.

A pink pony with a puffy mane came out of nowhere and surprised Twilight.

"AH! Pinkie PIEEEEE!" Twilight yelled as her horn shone so bright that it blinded her, for some reason Pinkie Pie had shades on. "Ooooh! Shiny!" she said as she pulled a bag of popcorn seemingly out of nowhere.

There was a blast of energy that flew all the way to the target and hit it square on. "DAH!" Spike yelled as the ray hit too close to him for comfort.

Then something happened… a ovoid portal opened a fissure where the cake was.

"Well that can't be good" Spike said.

**Rice Village**

Naruto was once more working out his chakra control; currently he was working on breaking genjutsus, a much needed skill for a shinobi.

Naruto tried to break the genjutsu made by ero-senin.

"Listen Naruto, to break a genjutsu you have 2 ways of doing so… one is by having someone disrupt the flow of chakra in your brain… and the other is making your chakra go wild and do it yourself" Jiraiya explained.

Naruto then flared his chakra as wild as possible, but he was unable to contain it inside his body to break the genjutsu.

Something then happened, his chakra turned more violent… his frustration made him angry and that made some of the kyuubi's chakra leak out… it then reacted to 'something'

"Hey, Ero-senin… what's going on?" Naruto yelled as an oval portal opened, this one being orange, it was sucking everything towards itself.

"Naruto grab hold of my hand" Jiraiya said as he stretched out to grab Naruto, the portal was sucking everything to it.

"Ranjishigami no Jutsu" he yelled out as his hair stretched out to catch Naruto and pull him back.

Naruto was slowly being pulled back… but then a purple light begun to cover him.

"Wha?!" Naruto said.

Then a flash of light

He was gone.

"Oooh… I just know I am gonna get killed when I get back" Jiraiya moaned.

**Ponyville**

A dark cloud hovered all over Ponyville an unexpected storm appeared out of nowhere… Pegasus pony begun the arduous job of clearing what should be a bright and sunny day.

However the clouds where weird… the sky ponies could make em budge.

"What the hay is going on here?" a rainbow colored Pegasus said as she bucked the cloud… but it was not working.

"Sorry Rainbow Dash… but there is nothing we can do about the weather" another Pegasus said.

"well nothing we can do about it…" Rainbow Dash said, she hated not being able to do something she proposed herself to do.

The clouds then begun to rumble… red lightning could be seen coming down. A certain yellow Pegasus was inside her house.

"Don't worry little ones… you are all safe and sound in here… Twilight even put a magical lightning rod to protect the house" the pony said sweetly to ensure the little critters.

The animals however where still scared of something, they sensed something… wrong.

Lightning fell close to her little cottage.

"ARG! Son of a…" a voice yelled as a sickening thud could be heard.

"Oh my goodness… someone is out there… but… I am too scared" she said as the animals looked at her. Angel, her pet bunny came over and gave her a kick on the rear to get her to move.

"EEP!" she said as she slowly got out, the lightning had receded and the clouds where dispersing.

Ever so slowly, with her raincoat on, she stepped outside, venturing out on the somewhat dark, and moonless night.

She then saw something a few feet away, a strange creature on the floor, he had burn marks on him, his clothes where slightly burned and his body was really singed and even smoke could be seen.

"Don't worry, I'll help you" the yellow pony said as she tried to carry him, but was too heavy for her, some of the animals came out and helped her carry the strange being into her cottage, it was an arduous labor but somehow they managed to pull trough.

**3hrs later**

Naruto was groaning and twisting, he had injuries all over his body, he rolled around and felt a cool and wet rag on his forehead fall down, a wet sound hit the floor.

"_I bet Jiraiya was the cause of this… wait… I remember being sucked into something… and then… I kinda blanked out_" Naruto thought recollecting what had happened.

"_**Brat…**_" a voice in Naruto's head called out to him

In a minute he was in his own mindscape… in front of him a gigantic cage holding a primordial demon… the kyuubi no yoko.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"_**You had been teleported out of your plane of existence… someone powerful no doubt forced it upon you, you are no longer in ANY of the elemental nations**_" Kyuubi said.

"Wait… what do you mean?!" Naruto asked.

"_**I do not know the answer to that… now get out… the creature tending to you is here**_" Kyuubi said as the immense creature swatted its tails and pushed him out with the sheer wind pressure.

Naruto groaned… he slowly woke up his wounds have been taken care of… of course, his regeneration helped a lot but he had many burns and cuts and bruises, so it would take time to fully heal, even with his rapid regeneration.

"Oh… you poor thing… you are so badly wounded" a tender voice said. He heard a light trotting around.

Naruto opened his eyes… he saw a small equine creature with pink mane and real pure green eyes that showed a lot of concern.

"Uh… who… who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Eeep!" the equine yelled and hid behind a desk.

Naruto looked around, he wasn't sure… but he felt he was in a home built into a tree.

"UHmm… w-who… you can talk?" she asked as she peered behind the desk.

"Uhmm I am Naruto… why don't you come out so we can talk better, I am not going to hurt ya, I just wanna thank you and to know where I am" Naruto asked.

"Uhmm… w-w-well… you are in the outskirts of Ponyville… right now you are at the edge of the Everfree Forest" Fluttershy said.

"I see… do you mind if I pass out? I am too tired right now... and I need my rest… ah… before that… what's your name?" Naruto asked wearily as his body was asking for more rest.

"I…I… I… My name is… Fluttershy" Fluttershy said as she introduced herself.

"Fluttershy… well my name is Naruto… and before I pass out… thanks" Naruto said as he passed out on the small bed.

"Oh my… I think I should call the rest of the girls" Fluttershy said.

Naruto lay in the small bed being watched by the small critters that lived with Flutttershy.

**Ponyville**

Twilight was spurtled on the floor with books all over her, Pinkie Pie had bunkered underneath a table.

"Woooot! That was a dooozy!" Pinkie Pie said as she got out of her make-ship bunker as she giggled.

"PINKIE PIE! Why did you do that?" Twilight yelled in anger.

"Oops sorry… I didn't mean to do so… I just wanted to invite ya to a party I am planning!" she said with a smile as she stretched Twilight's cheeks to make a fake smile… only to be meet with a scowl.

"Yeah… I will be leaving now… yoink!" she yelled as she disappeared leaving a trail of confetti and balloons on her wake.

"Urrg… I better find Spike… oooh… I hope he is ok" she said as she galloped as she was worried of her little draconian assistant.

She went to a clearing on the west side, near Applejack's farm.

**Applejack's farm**

"now what in tarnation is going on?" Applejack said as she saw the weird thunderstorm going on as well as the light show.

"Applejack!" Twilight called out.

"Twi? What's going on? What happened?" Applejack said.

"I was trying a new spell… one that required all my focus… and then…" Twilight said

Applejack face-hoofed… "Let me guess… Pinkie happened?"

"Pinkie happened" Twilight said confirming her thoughts.

"I swear sometimes I think that mare isn't right in the head" Appleajack said.

"Can you help me find Spike? He should be somewhere around here" Twilight asked.

"Sure thing sugah cube" Applejack said

After looking around they found Spike on the floor.

"Urrgh… did someone take note of the cloud-cart that hit me?" Spike groaned as he dusted himself off.

"Spike! What on Equestria happened here?" Twilight said.

"I don't know… but… is that how the spell is supposed to work? Cause if it does, I don't like it" Spike asked.

"not at all… I hope it didn't do anything bad here" Twilight said.

**Twilight's Library/home**

"Uhmmm Hello… Twilight? Are you home? Sorry to intrude… I just… Oh my!" she declared when she saw the mess inside.

"but where could she had gone?" Fluttershy asked herself

"-Anyways Spike, I want you to take it easy… you must be tired" Twilight said.

"oh Twilight, thank goodness you are here… and Applejack too! Listen, uhmmm I need your help with a strange creature I found injured today" Fluttershy said.

"A strange creature?" Twilight asked.

"Oh yes, he looks like a monkey, only he only has fur on his head, the poor thing, he was real injured, I did all I could, but I could use your help" Fluttershy said.

"Ok, since Spike is alright I suppose I can help" Twilight said.

"I'll come along, you might need an extra hoof sugah cube" Applejack said.

They all trotted to Fluttershy's cottage.

**Fluttershy's cottage**

It has been almost 3 hours since Fluttershy left… Naruto's wounds had nearly closed up, he was tired… but he decided to walk about.

"_**Brat… I have to say… this world sure is… interesting**_" Kyuubi said.

"_What do you mean furball?" _Naruto asked.

"_**In this world, there is no chakra, nature energy is abundant, but no chakra**_" Kyuubi said

"_Nature energy? What's that?" _Naruto asked.

"_**Never you mind**_" Kyuubi said.

"_I need a drink_" Naruto tought to himself.

He walked down and filled a glass with water, it was a bit hard since the house was mode for smaller inhabitants.

His chest still hurt a bit... he drank the water greedily, he was parched.

He sat down on the floor and saw a rabbit who was glaring at him.

"What are you looking at?" Naruto said as he looked at the bunny.

The bunny glared at him and left. He was... grumbling?

Naruto looked around for something to eat, but all he could find is salad and fruits and vegetables.

"Well that is expected, she is a horse… right?" Naruto said as he grabbed an apple and shined it on his coat, he wouldn't see the gift in the horse mouth... or whatever the idiom was

He then stretched himself and checked his weapons poach.

He had all his weapons as well as training scrolls, his change of clothes and his frog wallet.

He sighed… well there was nothing to do but stretch some more till Fluttershy came back.

**30 minutes later**

The 3 mares reached the cottage, they opened the door and found the strange creature Fluttershy was talking about.

They found Naruto stuffing his face with fruits he had found, and he was being very vocal about his hunger.

"What is this?" Twilight said as she pointed her hoof at Naruto.

"That is rather rude, you stupid horse" Naruto said deadpanned.

"I am not a horse… and I am not stupid! My name is Twilight Sparkle and I am a pony unicorn!" She said angry.

"And my name is Naruto" He said looking at the purple pony.

"So… you can talk… what are you?" She said as she rose an eyebrow "I read a lot of books and the closest thing I ever seen to something like you is a monkey… but, you clearly not one"

"Well… I am an human… wait, what do you mean there are no others like me?" Naruto said as he suddendly registered that last part.

"Uhmmm no, not that I know of… I must inform princess Celestia of this" Twilight said "_and I better not tell Lyra about this, she would have kittens_"

"We need to get back at the Library, Spike is there, but we should wait till tomorrow, the poor thing is all tired up" she said.

"Uhmm… but what should be do about the critter here? He is not exactly a common sight in Ponyville" Applejack said.

"Uhmmm I MAY have a solution" Twilight said.

**3 minutes later**

Naruto was dressed in a pony-like costume with a giant head.

"No" Naruto said with a dead-panned face. The costume was ridiculous and silly. Not to mention the head was enormous and would look not only suspicious but REALLY out of place.

"Come on… I doubt anypony would notice" Fluttershy said, ever so nicely.

"No… besides I have a better solution" Naruto said as he got out of the costume, taking the last leg of the uncanny valley-like costume.

"Henshin!" he said as he crossed his fingers in a weird pattern, a cloud of smoke and before them was an orange stallion with golden yellow mane, he had 3 marks on each side of his face resembling whiskers.

Twilight blinked and pointed her shaking hoof "Bu… bu… but that's not possible only unicorns and alicorns can do magic!" Twilight said on shock.

"Can we just go? I would like to get out and explore this place" Naruto said.

"But, your injuries!" Flutterhsy said worriedly.

"Uh? Oh, yeah I am mostly all better" Naruto showed her his body, most if not all of the most dangerous injuries had healed somewhat and most of the superficial injuries had all but banished.

"Oh my… you healed real quickly don't you?" Fluttershy said "But be careful I don't want to see you all injured like you were when I first found you" she admonished sweetly.

"Uhmmm ok" Naruto said, he blushed a bit since he was never shown any goodwill when he was a kid.

They went into town being careful of avoiding Pinkie Pie, for MANY reasons… she is one who could easily unfold any plan, purposely or not.

"This is the library?" Naruto said as he looked at the literal tree-house formed into a library.

"Yup… and this is where I live, I need to run a few experiments, but those will have to wait till tomorrow… the princess must be informed of this" Twilight said.

"So… where can I crash till tomorrow?" Naruto asked.

"You can sleep on the guest bed I suppose" Twilight said.

"Sorry to impose" Naruto said feeling a bit guilty.

"No problem I am sure that princess Celestia will be able to do something about it" Twilight said.

**The next morning**

"YAWN" Spike got out of bed… then he saw a strange colt/stallion on the floor doing some exercises by balancing himself on a pointy and sharp object.

"Yeah… I am going to ignore that… I need my coffee and gems before I can deal with that nonsense" Spike said in a half awake half sleep state as he went down for breakfast.

"Naruto! What in Equestria are you doing you are going to hurt yourself!" Twilight exclaimed as she saw his esoteric training exercise and pulled him out of the way.

"Damn it… I was doing so good too" Naruto pouted. "I was getting used to this shape"

"What were you thinking doing something so dangerous?!" Twilight exclaimed.

"It's part of my training! So stop coddling me jeesh… is like you never seen ninja before" Naruto said

"Anyways… Spike, take a letter" Twilight said as Spike drunk his coffee and looked at both of them. Twilgiht gave him the "I'll tell you later" look so he just continued.

"In a minute… let me finish this" *SLUUUUURP* "AAAHHH… that hit the spot, alright I am ready" Spike said as he took a quill and a parchment.

"Dear Princess Celestia, we have encountered a strange creature not found in any of the books in my possession, the closest thing this creature looks like is a monkey, but he is hairless as well as tail-less, he also has the ability to transform, not unlike the Changelings, if possible please come over to see what can be done or any advice on what to do would be greatly appreciated" Twilight dictated the letter to Spike, he wrote it and then rolled the parchment and burned it.

A couple minutes later Spike burped a parchment up.

"I will be coming along shortly; something I seen in some prophecies had me worried so I shall arrive soon." The letter read.

Princess Celestia came not soon enough… Twilight and Naruto both were received by her guards.

"Uhmm touchy for a princess" Naruto said looking at the guards, not impressed by them at all.

However, the princess was different, while he was no sensor, but he could 'feel' the power deep inside her.

"So you are the 'strange' creature… no doubt this is an assumed form?" she asked.

Naruto rose an eyebrow, the guards looked tense.

Naruto nodded.

"My apologies, how rude of me, where are my manners, my name is Celestia, ruler of Equestria" she introduced herself with a slight bow.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto… ninja and future Hokage" he said with a smirk.

"Very well Naruto, can we go somewhere private? I believe you would like to maintain your image as a pony in front of the rest, no?" Celestia said.

Naruto nodded, at least she was more level headed, seems she was a fair and wise ruler.

They went into a small store, after she politely asked for them to leave for private business.

"Might you undo the disguise please?" Celestia asked, if anything was to get going it should be in the open between them, as Twilight was in the know-how this would serve for him to be more open and candid.

"Henge!" Naruto said as he was enveloped in a white cloud.

He stood on his legs he was easily large as Celestia, perhaps a bit taller.

She looked at his eyes, they were a powerful color blue, it held so much power and kindness, but also sadness, unfathomable sadness as well as loneliness.

"Would you allow me to examine you? It would not be invasive, I just wish to understand something I felt" Celestia said.

Naruto was unsure, but nodded, she was the ruler of the land he was in, it would not be wise to antagonize someone of her station.

Her horn glowed blue, she saw deep inside into Naruto's soul… she saw something that terrified her and sickened her.

He had his soul… it was broken in parts and wounded, held together by stitches, as if he had been, seen and experienced some tragic and painful things.

The other thing she saw was a soul that was not his own, it was… for a lack of better words, imprisoned using the boy's own soul as a place to cage such foul being in, tough separate of his own soul, it was intertwined with his, so if he was to die, so would it. The **being** in there that terrorized her was the evil aura surrounding this…** thing**, it was pure unadulterated rage and hatred given form, made only of energy, she knew if this thing ever got out, it would spell doom for her kingdom and subjects. However, for such a creature who would not even be out of foal-hood, or equivalent to his species, be able to hold back the rage, the sadness, and hatred that the being exuded was mindboggling... he had a lot of will-power.

"_**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAR**_" the Kyuubi roared as he expelled his power towards her, pushing her violently outside Naruto's inner sanctum, he did not like people spying, and he did not know who this creature was, better to shove em out than have em see what they shouldn't.

Celestia opened her eyes and then winced… the power of the creature inside was terrifying and surpassed even hers and her sister combined power.

She huffed… the boys power and the beasts were both incredible, while the boy was still raw he had so much talent deep inside and a large reservoir of power deep inside, and with that beast inside, it's power apparently leaking to his… he needed help getting control of that power, least he would hurt himself and others, something she noticed, he beast was sealed by a seal of sorts, and that seal allowed and regulated a bit of the beast's power to go into Naruto's.

"Princess, are you alright!?" Twilight asked in worry.

"I- I am fine, I just didn't expect that much of a backlash from my dive… he is really strong" Celestia lied to her student as to not worry her.

She was still worried tough as she looked nervously from Celestia to Naruto.

Celestia straightened herself out, she saw that the Naruto boy was sincerely worried; he no doubt had an inkling of what had happened, he looked sad and looked to the side to avoid her gaze.

"Twilight, I have a decree to give you and your friends… from henceforth Naruto Uzumaki shall live in Ponyville and you and your friends will help him be a citizen here, and you shall teach him how to harness his power he has, his power is really big and chaotic, you need to help him harness it and use it wisely" she said as she smiled at her star pupil. "As well as help him acclimatise to his new surroundings.

"I will do what I can princess" Twilight said with a smile.

Naruto decided to transform himself once more as a pony, but before leaving the place he was stopped by Twilight.

"I need to warn you about something, I have a friend called Pinkie Pie… she is REALLY good at appearing out of nowhere" Twilight said.

"Pinkie Pie… is she a magenta/pink colored pony with balloons as a mark on her flank? Really hyper? Curly mane?" Naruto asked.

"Uh… yeah… wait… how did you describe her so well? " Twilight asked. "You haven't been out here so long, so... she is behind me... isn't she?" she said as she realized this fact as she frowned at her own stupidity.

"Uhmm yeah I didn't want to say anything but... she kinda weirding me out" Naruto said with a weak chuckle.

"PINKIE! What on earth are you doing here... no.. how did you get in here?!" Twilight exclaimed alarmed at Pinkie being on the know how.

"I got here just as Princess Celestia was leaving... why? Did I miss something? I didn't miss a party right?" Pinkie asked.

Twilight breathed in relief.

"So... the new guy" Pinkie said to twilight. "He your coltfriend or something?" Pinkie said just as Twilight was taking a sip of something to drink as she smiled at her.

*SPPPIIIIIIITSSSHHHHH*

Spitake right on Pinkie Pie.

"WHAT!? What on Equatria made you think THAT?!" Twilight asked with a furious blush on her face.

Seems things will not be going as smoothly as he had hopped... stay tuned for a new chapter of... 

_**Watashi no chīsana ponī yūjō wa tsuyo-sa  
My Little Pony, Friendship is strength**_


End file.
